


no place like home

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, No Spoilers, and past hoshi/seia, minor/background tenmiko, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: Hoshi and Gonta's farm is a good place to be.





	no place like home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gonta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonta/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOU! Yeah I have no idea why the hell I decided to write you a farming au but uh. It's goshi?? I hope you like it dfghjk
> 
> no v3 spoilers besides one for one of hoshi's free time events!

Just before the rooster crows, Hoshi awakens from a dreamless sleep. He bats sleep out of his eyelashes, still weary from the previous day. One of the horses had escaped from the corral, and Hoshi had had to chase it over sixteen kilometres.

Beside him, Gonta stirs. His arm brushes Hoshi’s under the blanket. Hoshi turns on his side to meet Gonta’s eyes as his husband opens them.

“Good morning…” Gonta whispers, his voice hoarse. 

Hoshi shifts closer, “Morning.”

 

Gonta takes on the stables while Hoshi feeds the chickens. If he looks up from where he stands at the chicken coop, he can see Gonta lifting bales of hay and carrying them inside for the horses.

One of the chickens pecks him. Hoshi clucks in response and the chicken - who he recognizes as Fork - takes a step back, startled.

When he’s done with the chickens, Hoshi heads into the barn where the cattle are. He takes the smaller bucket off the peg on the shelf and heads over to the cow stalls. Halfway through milking, Gonta comes in and joins him in the process.

After milking is time to clean the chicken coop and collect any eggs, a job which they do together. Each of the chickens has laid an egg, meaning that he and Gonta can have fresh omelettes tomorrow morning.

There’s the harvesting, the plowing, the gathering, but with enough time, they get it done. Hoshi’s used to working this land, he’s lived on this farm his entire life. He likes it here, even if the work is hard. After all, he's got Gonta with him for support. 

 

Sometimes, Hoshi forgets how old he is when he works the farm.

He's eight years old and planting seeds in neat rows, while the radio blares a song that he's never heard of. He's thirteen and his tennis ball disappears over the tall fence that marks the neighbouring farm and he expects to never get it back, only for a girl to throw it back over. He's fourteen and he's dating Seia Kamio, a feisty girl with a sarcastic streak, sitting on the pier and eating ice-cream.

He’s fifteen and he doesn’t think about Seia anymore, he shuts out everything after the accident.

Even Gonta, the biggest and brightest force in his life, makes him forget. Sometimes he’s twenty-one and Gonta’s the man delivering his mail, or he’s twenty-four and inviting him into his house for dinner, twenty-six and knowing what his lips feels like, or thirty and they’re getting married on the front porch while his cat ( _ their _ cat) officiates the wedding.

He is everything and nothing all at once. He is at war with himself and he is at peace. Life is simple with Gonta, but peaceful.

 

“Gonta’s really excited for the market tomorrow!”

Hoshi looks up from his katsudon, “Right, that’s tomorrow. I nearly forgot.”

Gonta smiles brightly, “It’s going to be so much fun! I wonder who we’ll see this time!”

Hoshi leans back in his chair. It’s been a long time since he and Gonta had enough produce to sell at the market. Hopefully it’ll bring in the funds that they need to keep the farm going throughout this winter. The last thing that he wants is to lose the place that he grew up in.

“R-Ryouma? Are you okay?” Gonta asks, tilting his head.

Hoshi replies, “No worries… I’m just thinking about the market. I think it’ll be fun.”

Gonta smiles again. Hoshi feels his worries melt off of his shoulders.

 

It’s blazing hot on the day of the market. Gonta’s wearing a fashionable sunhat, and Hoshi’s regretting not getting one of his own. He vows to stay under his tent where it’s shady and sell fruit only from there.

When they arrive to set up, the place is almost deserted. The only people who arrived in the town square before them are Chabashira and her wife - a lethargic redhead whose name Hoshi could never remember.

Chabashira bounds up to greet them upon sight, a smile decorating her face, “Good morning! Tenko’s very glad to see you! She thought that nobody else was coming.”

Gonta responds, “We wouldn’t miss this for the world!”

Hoshi grins weakly. He’s missed being here, missed the friendly competition between their two families.

Chabashira waves, “Well, we’ve got to finish up. Tenko’s sorry in advance for stealing so many of your old customers!”

Gonta waves back as the woman skips back to her stall and Hoshi just snorts. He’s certain that  _ some _ of their old customers will prefer their naturally produced fruit in comparison to the ‘magicked’ fruit across the way.

 

They make good money throughout the day, with more than one person being overjoyed to see him and Gonta selling again. Two of them - a tall purple haired man that Hoshi remembers hiring as a farm hand during a particularly brutal summer and a white haired girl that he swears has knocked on his door carrying pamphlets - even try to hug him.

It’s surprisingly fun. Hoshi always forgets how much he enjoys market day. Gonta seems to be over the moon as well.

As the blistering sun finally sets, most of the square clears out, leaving the vendors to take down their stalls. Hoshi and Gonta just finish up when Chabashira approaches again, bouncing on her heels, with her wife in tow.

“Congratulations!” she says, “Tenko thinks that you two did great! She and Himiko did better though, of course.”

Hoshi laughs, but Gonta says, “Gonta believes that everyone tried their best! Would you two like to join us for dinner tonight?”

Chabashira lights up and even her shorter partner cracks a smile.

 

Sitting around the table in their cramped kitchen ends up being just as fun as the market. Chabashira’s funny, her wife is playful, and Gonta is incredibly spirited. Hoshi lingers in the darkened part of the room, and occasionally glances out at the moonlit porch.

It’s so safe here. There’s no place like home, truly. He allows a rare smile to dance on his lips as he watches Gonta and his friends yell about one thing or another.

Hoshi thinks that Seia would be proud if she could see him.

With one last look at the moon, Hoshi gives himself a shake and approaches the rambunctious table again to join in with the others.


End file.
